Field
Exemplary embodiments relate to a display panel. More particularly, exemplary embodiments relate to a display panel including a large area wire grid polarizer.
Discussion of the Background
Recently, a display apparatus having light weight and small size has been manufactured. A cathode ray tube (CRT) display apparatus has been commonly used in the past as a result of performance and price advantages. However, the CRT display suffers from disadvantages such as a relatively large size and lack of portability. Therefore, various newer types of display apparatuses, such as such as plasma displays, liquid crystal displays, and organic light emitting displays, have recently increased in popularity as a result of their smaller sizes, lighter weighs, and relatively low-power-consumption.
The display apparatus may include a large area wire grid polarizer in order to manufacture a large display apparatus. The large area wire grid polarizer may have a stitch line because of manufacturing processes, thereby resulting in decreased display quality.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the inventive concept, and, therefore, it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known in this country to a person of ordinary skill in the art.